Two Reagans
by Roseville
Summary: Frank and Mary Reagan had twin boys Jamison and Alexander Reagan but when the boys were almost 3 years old, Alexander was taken from them. Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg always wished they were adopted, Xander gets his wish, sorta.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Blue Bloods or Buffy. Purely entertainment purposes._

Frank Reagan sat in his attic thumbing through the box of pictures that he hadn't touched in ten years. He smiled as he looked at one taken of his twin boys Jamison and Alexander, one with blonde hair and the other with a mop of black. Alexander looked like him with his dark hair and little baby smile. Alex was always gurgling or clapping his hands at something amusing, he especially loved watching Danny and his exploits.

He looked at one of him holding Alexander at the twins first birthday. Alex had reached up to grab his nose and laughed hysterically when finally got a hold of it.

"Son, where are you?" Henry Reagan called up the stairs. He was coming up.

"Up here pops." His father had already come up.

"Oh, looking through those. I should have known, it makes you wonder." Henry Reagan took a seat beside him on an old chest.

"I don't have any expectations of course but it would be nice to have an answer." Frank pacified a growing hope he had.

"Yes, it would, although will it be the one we want." Henry pondered.

"Should we tell them? Jamie barely remembers him but I know that Erin misses him."

"We do things together and that includes waiting for the FBI." Frank and Henry smiled at the thought.

"Tell them Sunday at dinner, that way we don't have this conversation multiple times." Henry suggested as he slowly got up. "I'll leave you to it."

Frank smiled at another picture Jamison and Alexander had been stuffed into wagon as Joe pulled his younger siblings. He wished that Alex and Joe could be part of the family the whole time.

But there was hope one of his son's would be returned him.

_This is just an introductory chapter. _


	2. The search is onOr over

I had some issues on Twisting the Hellmouth. I have no issue with constructive feedback, I do take issue with someone who flames because they don't like the storyline or don't like that I changed a few things around(I have changed a few things, if it bothers you, well... Deal with it.) I have had an awesome experience here and on a few other sites so... I hope you like.

I don't make any money... Joss Whedon is a god and I AM UNWORTHY. (LOL)

IWC Cleveland office

"Giles, can you come down to surveillance?" Helen Blythe asked in a timid voice. She really didn't want to tell him what she had just found out.

"Be down in a few." Giles hung up the phone in his study, got up and put his jacket on and headed out to the lower level in of the IWC's corporate office. Helen only called him if they had an internal problem.

Three elevators, six security checkpoints later, Rupert Giles arrived at the Surveillance bull-pen, Helen who was wearing her favorite blue wrap dress smiled at him.

"Helen please tell me everyone is accounted for." Giles almost whined at the prospect of what entailed if someone was missing.

"Everyone is but we have an outside interference. At about 1300 eastern- time an FBI fingerprint search landed on Xander Harris. I have some of our hackers working on breaching the FBI firewalls and finding out exactly what they are doing. I'll know more in the next few hours. Do you want me to call Mr. Harris or Mrs. Harris?" Helen asked as Giles turned to leave, "You know you won't be able to keep this from them or Miss Summers will find out."

Giles stopped at that, "Christ, yes, I'll call Dawn first. That way we are covered. But continue to monitor those annoying ticks at the FBI, God knows what they have in mind. I'll call our friends at Wolfram and Hart, see if they know what is going on"

"Good Day, Giles."

- St. Barts Xander and Dawn Harris Second Honeymoon.

"Dawn can we sleep just for a little bit?" Xander whined at his wife of 18 months.

"No, we can't I am not done with you." Dawn answered as she continued to kiss her husband's shoulders as she straddled him.

Xander groaned as his wife continued to torture him, they had been going at it for two days straight and there was no way he could lift his head much less do what Dawn wanted but she seemed content to do all the work for now.

A phone ringing broke up what Dawn was planning next because the phone that rang was the 'answer no matter what' phone. Something was going down and both husband and wife went to get it. "Stay here Xander, you look exhausted." Dawn winked as she walked over to get the phone making sure to swing her hips just right.

"Harris." Dawn answered with a smile, she never tired of using her new last name.

"Dawn, my dear. We need you and Xander to make your way to London." Giles explained.

"What happened? Are Buffy and Willow okay." Dawn ran over to her suitcase and started to quickly get dressed.

"They are fine, it's Xander, the FBI ran a fingerprint search and he came up. Helen has more information but I think rallying in New York is best. I'll have Faith meet you at the airport, she is already on her way."

"Okay, got it." Dawn hung up the phone and turned to her husband. "We have to go. FBI pulled you up on a fingerprint search, Helen and Giles have more information but we are all meeting in New York. Faith will be here soon to get us to the airport."

Xander didn't hear any of this, he was fast asleep.

Frank and Henry Reagan Residence. Brooklyn

"So what's this big announcement you have pops?" Danny asked as he reached over to cut one the boy's steaks.

Frank smiled as the whole families attention was drawn to him, "The FBI is re-opening Alex's kidnap case along with a dozen others. They made no promises so I don't want anyone getting too excited."

"Who is on it?"

"Any leads yet?" Jamie asked, he looked the most alarmed out of all the sibings, especially since Joe had been killed in the line of duty.

"No, they just started the investigation again. It could be months before we get word on anything." Frank Reagan tried to bring order to the table and keep everyone from thinking that Alexander would step through those doors any minute. As much as he wanted to embrace his missing son, he couldn't get his hopes up, Frank would have to leave it in the hands of the FBI.

"I think they should have never closed the case." Danny retorted as his wife Linda smiled indulged at him.

"Well, now they are re-opening it. They will find something." Linda reassured her worked up husband.

"That's all I want to hear about it. All we can do now is pray and let those suits do their jobs." Henry Reagan cut the conversation off and the family complied.

_I don't know who Willow and Faith should be paired with. Jamie I am not sure if he should be with Faith or Willow. Willow and him would be cute but Faith and him would be a lot of fun. What do you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Commentary: This takes place 7 years after the fall of Sunnydale. They resurrected Watcher's Council, which includes schools for slayers, witches, and other magical beings. They have offices in Cleveland, Los Angeles, New York City, Dallas, Washington DC, London, Paris, Moscow, Sydney, Rabat, and Beijing. They have backing from the UN and the US government. You will see a different side of Frank and Jamie. The OC Helen Blythe came to work with IWC when she discovered she had magical powers and she accidently blew up her house with her husband Jim in it, killing him. I was asked how Xander's fingerprints ended in an FBI database, simple he is for all intents and purposes a federal agent with the most powerful government agency in the world. My story will focus on characters more than technicalities of how the FBI does things.

Helen Blythe sat at the head of the table in the conference room, Willow Rosenberg, was at her left, Giles was to her right, like he always was, Buffy sat beside Giles looking very perturbed, and Faith was seated next to Buffy with a resolve face. Dawn Summers-Harris sat on the other side of Willow holding her husband Xander's hand. On the table were dossiers on the Reagan's and the case file of the abduction, Dawn Harris had read it top to bottom and so had the rest of the table.

"Okay, well, after some threats of violence and making their lives miserable, I had our very own tech team go through their files, without their permission of course. It seems that the FBI was re-opening some abduction cases one of which involved an infant named Alexander Francis Reagan, abducted shortly after his second birthday from the family house in Bay Ridge." Helen looked around the table to make sure everyone had gotten the jest of it. "With a set of baby foot and finger prints taken of Alexander when he was two years old, they got a hit, Alexander Lavelle Harris from Sunnydale, CA, Parents of Anthony and Jessica Harris. Anthony Harris was an ex-cop of the NYPD, he was fired when he was caught going to work drunk one too many times."

"God, your dad didn't know when to quit did he?" Faith propped her feet up on the table as she shook her head.

"So, Xander is Alexander Reagan?" Buffy asked her eyebrows creased.

"Yesterday morning I would have said, not but after the FBI turned over the evidence after said threats, IWC forensic techs ran tests and determined that it was indeed the case. The prints from two year old Alexander Reagan and prints that we have on file for Xander match." Helen looked at Xander, "It's up to you how we go about this. Just say the word and I will make sure that the FBI says "Xander Harris who?"'

Xander looked up at Helen with his one eye, and then looked at Dawn. "I want to make sure these Reagan's are who they say they are. No demon after taste or wizards trying to suck something out of someone. Helen find out why they decided to open these cases."

"Well, at least we were half right Xander, one of us was adopted, kinda." Willow smiled at her friend.

"It seems that way." Xander smiled lopsidedly.

Helen Blythe smiled at the man and agent she had come to know as a friend over the last five years. "I called Gunn at Wolfram and Hart and he has put a stop to them sharing any information that they did get with the Reagan's or any other agency for now."

"So the files with all the black bars on them that they had will be no files at all." Dawn smirked, she loved getting one up on the FBI, it was one of her favorite past times.

"Yes, it is but Buffy and I will be flying out to New York for a more hands on approach and to facilitate Xander's wishes whenever he decides what he wants to do." Helen stated as she reshuffled her paper work.

"You are going?" Giles seemed surprised. "Why? Don't you send Amanda and Faith? They can do this, I need you here monitoring the situation."

Helen Blythe had started working for IWC five years ago after she accidently used her powers and blew up her house with her husband Jim inside, he was killed by the flames. Giles had been a mentor to her, hooked her up with the Devon coven so she could learn to control her ever growing powers and deal with her grief. He tried to get her out, anytime they had some downtime he would take her out to eat or take her shopping for those crazy hair ties she liked.

"Giles, when it involves my people I like to do any dirty work myself. Like when we dealt with the guys that killed Kennedy. I made sure they all suffered a very violent death." Helen's voice was deliberate and resounding.

"Fine, than I am going with you." Giles conceded as he continued a polish his glasses. "Plus I would like to see what these Reagan's are all about."

"Alright, Buffy, Giles, and I will fly to New York and when we find out more about the Reagans and when I talk to Director Babcock about these investigations, I will let you know Xander." Helen conceded to Giles wish and resolved to stay focused and get the truth and facts for Xander.

"I'll call Larry and have him ready the jet. We should be able to leave within the hour." Giles informed them.

New York IWC offices. A week later.

"Giles, they came back clean, no demon after taste for Xander." Helen came into Giles office as he was going through his email.

"Do you want call that tick Babcock or should I. You seem to be able to be civil with him despite his complete prattle." Giles didn't want to call at all, in fact the FBI director got under his skin.

"I'll do it because you asked so nicely. Oh, and by the way, Faith took care of the demon bar in Mid-Town last night. I have to say maybe we should consider letting her have more responsibility around here." Helen added in, she felt it was time Giles saw more than a trouble making Senior Slayer.

"I will consider it when you stop sending Xander on missions just to keep him occupied." Giles shot back.

Helen came closer and dropped a file on his desk, "Well, you call him, he is back from Botswana, he found the witch easily and dispatched of her captors. Tell him his daddy is human."

Upper Manhattan: Harris IWC residence

Dawn was making some lunch for her and Xander. He had come home late last night from a mission in Botswana, she thanked Helen for sending him, and he seemed in better spirits.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Dawn didn't hear her husband come into the kitchen area.

"Your favorite, Roast Beef. Have you heard from Helen or Giles yet?" Dawn was nervous. She hoped that the Reagans were just regular people.

"Not yet but they might wait till this afternoon." Xander said as he took the plate from Dawn and sat down at the table.

"Maybe we should call her." Dawn contemplated putting her long brown hair in bun.

"Or we should enjoy our lunch, don't get in between me and a good meal." Xander pulled Dawn onto his lap. Xander kept her in his lap the whole time, telling her stupid jokes along the way.

They both finished their lunch when Xander's phone rang. "Are you going to answer it?" Dawn asked as she looked down at the phone.

"Um yeah."

Dawn closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, "Please let them be normal."

"Harris" Xander had answered as Dawn got finished chanting.

"We got news." It was Giles calling him and telling him. "I am coming over and Helen is taking care of Babcock."

"Okay see you in ten." Xander said as he hung up the phone. He smiled at Dawn. "This is it."

One Police Plaza.

It had been two weeks, two long weeks since the investigation had been re-opened and Frank Reagan had to keep telling himself that he didn't have any expectations. Director Babcock had phoned him last week that they had made some head way but that was all he could tell him. Frank didn't take this to his family, went over and over the decision to tell them there was even an investigation. Danny was even more a hot head than usual and Jamie was quieter than usual, and Erin watched her father even more.

"Frank, Director Babcock is here to see you." Baker was standing in front of his desk. He must not have heard her knocking.

"Let him in." Frank told her as he waved his hand. Abby Baker nodded her head and left.

"Mr. Reagan?" The Director came in with a couple of files in his hand. Frank got up to shake his hand and Babcock took it.

"Good Afternoon Director, what brings you to One PP?" Frank asked more out of formality than anything else. Both men sat down and eyed each other.

"The FBI started the investigation not expecting to find anything but then we did. Unfortunately we ran into a security issue within a few days that tied us up till yesterday when were given the go ahead." The Director paused.

Frank took a deep breath, he silently prayed that Alexander was still alive. "Go ahead."

"Do you remember a police officer Anthony Harris? He and his wife Jessica live in the Bronx for about three years, he was an NYPD officer for about five years. He was fired by his captain when he showed up to work on multiple occasions drunk." Frank was handed a few sheets of paper with Anthony Harris's record on it. He vaguely recalled the man and how he screwed up a murder investigation years ago at his good friend Pete's precinct.

"Somewhat, they took Alexander?" as he skimmed through the paper.

"Yes, after he was fired Anthony somehow randomly chose you and Mary to exact some kind of weird revenge. They packed up and moved to Sunnydale, California. There they obtained documents naming Alexander their son, they named him Alexander Lavelle Harris, average student, several trips to the emergency room, and even more reports of calls for domestic at the Harris residence."

"Is he dead?" Frank swallowed hard.

"No, worse, he is protected by the IWC. He is one of the founding members of the new IWC and Department Head for Tactical. All his files, including his Sunnydale and IWC files all have so many black bars on them that it just isn't worth printing. IWC agents stopped our search and they came and got all of our records a little over a week ago but yesterday morning they came in here and told us that everything checked out and we could release some information, including contact information for Xander Harris."

"Are these people dangerous?" Frank wanted to know who exactly his son was working for.

"They can be, if we hadn't stopped, I wouldn't be in front of you right now. IWC is well respected by the Department of Defense, they have carte blanche to do whatever they want, whenever they want. They have schools all over the world, they make their agents, and they don't recruit a lot of outside help." Babcock didn't want to scare him but it was the truth. "Here is Xander's file, he is married to the Director of Antiquities Acquisition for the IWC, Dawn Summers." Babcock said as Frank picked up a picture that Xander and Dawn had put in there for him, it was their wedding day.

Frank took a good look at it, they looked so happy. He noticed though the eye patch over Alex's eye. How did that happen? Something he would have to ask him about.

"Thank You, Director." Frank dismissed the FBI director.

After the director left, he told Baker he was leaving for the day and told her to contact all of the Reagans and have them come to the house, a family meeting was mandatory.


	4. On the Phone

_Okay, let's get back to my story. Some people can't be trusted to give constructive feedback. If I continue to have problems I will have no choice but to move it. I have been writing fan fiction for 10 years now and I have never had this problem before. Hopefully this was just a case of some mean spirited people._

Frank sat in the sunroom smoking a cigar and drinking a glass of bourbon with his father Henry. Erin was on her way with Nikki, Jamie was upstairs getting a box of pictures, Danny and his family would be here in ten minutes he had called and said they had just left the house.

"Hey dad, got the pictures." Jamie came down with a file box of pictures that had been put away a few years after the abduction.

"Thanks put them on the table." Henry inserted for his son.

"I am here," Erin called from the door.

"Me too." Nikki filled in as she got ahead of her mother and bent down to hug her grandfather.

"Hey grandpa." Erin smiled and hugged her grandfather, Henry.

"Nikki, could you get some coffee going. Danny and Linda and the kids will be here any minute." Henry asked his great-granddaughter.

"Sure." Nikki complied and made her way into the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

"So? How much do you have on Alexander?" Erin tried to get some information out of father.

"Wait, I want everyone here." Frank smiled at his enthusiastic daughter as he tapped on the files he had.

After five minutes Danny, Linda, and their boys arrived. Danny was wired, like an athlete about to start a Super Bowl game. "Just tell us." He was pacing.

"Sit down." Frank told his oldest son. "Alexander Reagan. Is now known as Xander Lavelle Harris. There was a cop, Anthony Harris at one of my old colleague's precinct who got fired due to showing up too many times drunk and disorderly. I looked up the file, he had assaulted his partner, left him with broken ribs and a concussion. He must have taken Alex before he and his wife moved to Sunnydale, California, that's where they raised him."

"Are you talking about that town that sank?" Jamie was shocked that not only was his twin kidnapped but had to avoid getting taken down by a giant sinkhole.

"They estimated about 4,000 people died. They evacuated the town earlier in the week but the morning before some people came to get things." Linda said as she lowered her head.

"He and his friends were some of the last ones out." Frank told his family.

"Wow." Erin whistled.

"Did he play sports, something?" Danny asked.

"No sports, he seemed to be the opposite of it. He stayed close a group of friends, he had one friend his whole life, Willow Rosenberg." Frank smiled, he had seen a high school photo of the girl who had been Xander's best friend. Fiery red hair, green eyes, and a smile that lighten anyone's mood.

"So pretty much after Sunnydale he falls off the radar." Henry was getting cranky.

"All they will say as far as his job at IWC is that is security based and that he travels a lot." Frank explained.

"Their very own SWAT team." Danny was shaking his head but smiling at the same time.

"You mean Uncle Xander is like a soldier?" Jack Reagan asked, now very interested in the conversation.

"Yes, something like that, not military." Henry clarified.

Frank pulled out a picture taken, it was the one of his wedding to Dawn Summers. He passed it to Jamie first.

"What's with the eye-patch?" Jamie asked as he stared at the picture disbelief.

"It doesn't say how he got it." Frank said shaking his.

Jamie handed the photo to his sister Erin and Nikki looked over her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD! That is a Vera Wang Bridal collection, it like retails for 40,000 dollars at least." Nikki screeched causing her Uncle Danny to cover his ears. "And her hair is so pretty, it makes me want to grow out my hair."

"Let me see." Henry asked as he shuffled over.

He took a look at it through his glasses. "Oh, my pretty one, a catch indeed. Definitely has good taste in women, something he got from me." He smiled roguishly.

Frank chuckled. Danny took a look at the photo, "Takes after the Reagan side, Jamie here takes after mom's side." Danny noted as he took the picture from Henry and gave it to Linda so the boys to see.

This time it was Sean who piped up to say, "Uncle Xander is a pirate?"

"No, he can only use one eye, it got damaged." Linda explained.

"So are you going to call him?" Nikki wondered.

"Well, someone has to be the first but I want everyone here in agreement." Frank said.

"Of course we do." Erin crossed her arms and furrowed her brow at the thought anyone in the family didn't want to contact Xander.

Harris Residence

Xander, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Faith, Giles, and Helen were sitting at the Harris residence. Xander knew this had to be done by Scooby Gang by his side. They spent the last hour reassuring him that even though his family was one of cops they would try to be open minded.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Xander dials the number that Helen had provided him.

Phone Conversation:

"Reagan Residence." An older man answers in a gruff voice. Which only serves to make Xander

"Uh, is Francis Reagan there?" Xander is uncertain if he made the right now.

"Who is this? Are you a telemarketer?" the older man accuses him.

"No, I … This is Xander Harris."

A short pause. Everyone at Xander's place was holding their breath.

"Um, yes just a moment." The gentlemen is heard shuffling around.

Everyone at the Reagan residence was silent, they heard the phone ring and they could read the patriarch of the family well.

"Francis, its Xander."

All eyes went to Frank. His granddaughter Nikki started to jump up and down.

The tension in Danny's shoulder's got harder and he stood up taller and Erin who had just walked into the sunroom with coffee was leaning in beside her father's chair.

Jamie implored his father take the phone a little quicker. "Pick it up."

Frank took the phone, "This is Frank, Hello Xander."

"Hi, so…"

"Your dad sounds hot." Faith growled.

"That is so inappropriate Miss. Lehane." Giles admonished.

"You didn't hear that did you." Xander asked, knowing Frank probably did, although he had to admit it was an inappropriate distraction he needed and could count on from Faith.

"It's alright, got some people here with me as well. We were just talking about you."

"Seems a lot of people are interested in me, bosses get a little freaked out. Sorry about the interference." Xander meekly apologized.

"Understandable given your line of work. I am sure you know that you come from a family of cops." Frank sounded proud and Xander could hear in his voice as well.

"So, I've been told." Xander looks at Helen with a grin. "Three generations, even a lawyer or two in there." Xander was getting cocky, wanted to let them know he knew things too.

"Jamie went to law school but he is a police officer now, Erin works with the District Attorney, and Danny's a detective." Frank knew he probably knew all of this. "How did you get involved with IWC?"

"Dad." Erin was a little surprised at the turn of the conversation. She just felt the questioning was better done in person.

Xander didn't miss a beat, he was expecting it, "My mentor Giles, he got me involved after Sunnydale fell. We all settled in Cleveland and we resurrected the IWC." Xander was easy and light with his explanation.

"Invite him and his wife over for dinner." Erin whispered to her dad.

"How would you and Dawn like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Frank asked hoping Xander would say yes.

"Say yes." Willow whispered to Xander, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Xander couldn't resist, remembering Willow too had wished she was adopted. "What time?"

"5 o'clock sound good?" Frank asked.

"Sounds good." Xander agreed. "See you then."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"See you then." Xander hung up the phone.


	5. Cookies and Drinks with Helen

_Trolls, since they seem to be beaten back to their bridges we will continue with the story. Um. FYI this story will be posted on (Under the same title and the pen name is Roseville.) and this site. Fan fiction is to be fun, making a character, place, and time your own. Switching things around isn't a crime or an oversight, its fiction. I miss the days where writers could post without regret or reading posts from people who clearly didn't get it. _

Giles walked up to Helen's office, he wanted to discuss yesterday's call with the Reagan's and the dinner for tonight.

He knocked, "Helen, it's me."

"Me who?" a slightly sobbing and clearly drunk Helen sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, dear." Giles muttered as he slowly opened the door to her office.

Standing behind her desk with her back to him, Helen was crying her eyes out, blowing her nose in a tissue. "They all are going to leave me, aren't they?" she sobbed as Giles inched closer to her red and black block dress that Buffy had bought her for Christmas.

"Helen, really now?"

"I know, I deserve it. I'll be all alone, eaten by cats." A louder sob emitted from her as she sank down in her chair.

Giles got out his handkerchief, "Helen, Xander will be here soon and he is bring you your favorite cookie and some nice green tea. You haven't lost him." He explained. Knowing this might happen, Xander was on the offensive and took control of making sure Helen Blythe knew she mattered.

"It feels like it. He is going to like them more."

"Helen, get a hold of yourself." Giles in just a few short moments turned Ripper on to get the witch and IWC Director in line.

Helen hiccupped, "Oh, Giles." She came behind her desk and embraced the Brit, they stayed that way for a good five minutes.

"He would want you to be happy, stop feeling guilty. James Blythe was good man and you are a good woman." Giles said into her hair.

"I know but it will eventually cost me. Someone I love will go." Helen explained as Giles dabbed her tears.

"Yes, people you know and love will die, and someday those who know and love you will see you pass. They will blame themselves and cry themselves." Giles reassured, he knew she viewed Xander and Andrew as surrogate brothers and Buffy, Faith, and Willow as sisters. Dawn was a little sister to her, she wanted to protect her.

"Now let's sober you up a bit before Xander gets here." Giles smiled at Helen.

"I have some stuff I got off of Lorne last year when he here, it's in a green bottle, bottom drawer." Helen told Giles as he opened the cabinet in underneath her drink cart.

"That's my little spiked pear that I know and love." Giles grinned as he handed her the bottle.

She downed the cure that Lorne had given her and righted herself so Xander wouldn't see her like this.

Giles left to her own devises and shut the door quietly behind him. The office was silent except for the sound of clock, Helen sat back down at her laptop going over the calendar, next week would be busy for everyone, they were opening a school Dublin and everyone would be on hand.

Helen Blythe was gathering herself as she let the contents of the bottle take effect. Trying to stay calm, it wasn't just Xander she was concerned about, no, there was more. There was something rising, she could feel it in her bones, her third eye, and even her scrying bowl was telling her the same thing. Something was brewing, a power was coming, and someone she loved would die, again. Helen had thought of everything, had hidden doors, and had provided for those around her.

"See, and here Giles said you were puddle of tears." Xander came bearing the gifts of tea and cookies with his smile and even though he only one eye, it was shining with humor that Helen appreciated.

"Xander do be careful, I am not talking physically but your heart." Helen implored him as sat the cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"I am, I am proceeding with a load of caution, Dawn will make sure of that as well. You want me to take Var or Meredith with us." Xander knew that Helen would curse him if he didn't take one of his team as a guard to stay by the car.

"Var, she knows English at least." Helen conceded as she bit into the first of the cookies, remembering when the half-angel, half-human came to their ranks three years ago, she was scared and confused. Helen felt a connection to the woman, she too didn't realize exactly what she was and lamented the effect her powers had on people.

"These are really good." Xander had stuffed his mouth full of cookie, "Yummy."

"Aren't you eating in like a couple of hours?" Helen raised an eyebrow laughing at Xander's antics.

"Yeah, that's in a couple of hours." Xander reassured that his dinner with his biological family would not be in jeopardy.

"I believe that, so just don't forget us and be careful, don't let you or Dawn's emotions get the best of you. Remember you are an IWC agent and a Scooby." Helen cautioned as she sipped on the green tea Xander had brought her.

"I won't, never will, you will always be here to remind me." Xander continued eating cookies.

_Next chapter will be the Reagan dinner._


	6. A key, a cop, and a lawyer

_Okay, I have taken a while posting the next chapter, I am laying low. I have the first 25 chapters written but I am considering breaking it up. There will be more of the dinner in the next chapter of course but I am breaking it up with a few inserts. As some of you know I had problems at another site and will post at least two more chapters there depending on how things go._

Dawn was almost ready, she had laid out Xander's clothes and when he got back from Helen's office he seemed in a good mood.

"Okay, how do I look?" Xander came out in his button up shirt, he looked really uncomfortable.

"Nice like a presentable young man." Dawn smirked as Xander continued to try to adjust the shirt.

"Good, thankfully the shirt will be off in a couple of hours. Is Var outside with the car?"

"Yes, we should get going, with traffic we should be on time." Dawn grabbed her purse and an envelope of pictures she had found to share with the Reagans.

"Let's go meet the family." Xander let Dawn out of the door first.

Brooklyn Bay Ridge area Reagan residence:

Danny was trying to keep Jack and Sean from the front window, "Stop it you two, he will be here soon."

"Come on, remember what we talked about in the car." Linda Reagan reigned her boys in as she got them to sit by their great-grandfather in the sunroom.

"Okay." Jack huffed as he received a wink from great-grandfather.

Erin was pacing in the kitchen with Jamie enjoying some coffee leaning against the island.

"Could you stop?" Jamie asked as he looked somewhat amused at his older sister, "I should be pacing not you."

"I can't help it, what if he doesn't like us or this goes wrong." Erin was somewhat annoyed at own pessimism but she couldn't help it. From what little they knew, Xander had grown up very differently.

"Don't worry, try to act calm otherwise he will go right out this door running back to his government lair."

Frank sat upstairs in his room, sitting on the bed. He looked at a picture of Mary, his deceased wife.

"Well, he is safe. I hope you are watching." Frank stroked the cheek of Mary in the picture and put it back on the night stand.

Getting up he made his way down the stairs just as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." He stopped Linda from being the first at the door.

You could hear a pin drop in that house, Frank looked back and saw everyone but his father Henry and his grandsons Jack and Sean in the foyer area, they were still in the sunroom.

Frank took his own deep breath and opened the door. First thing he saw was a man that fit Xander's description batting away a woman's hand as she tried adjust his collar.

"Dawn, its fine." The dark haired man insisted, he still hadn't noticed Frank had opened the door.

"Xander," the woman noticed the door had opened and Frank saw large round blue eyes staring at him. "Hello, Mr. Reagan." Dawn acknowledged him with a grin.

Xander realized that the door was opened and his one eye, eyed the tall man in front of him. "Hi."

"Come on in, Erin will you take their coats." Frank asked his only daughter.

Xander closed the door behind him as he stepped in, Frank saw him with his one eye do a quick look around of the room and then saw his wife do the same.

"I am Dawn and this is my husband Xander who seems to have lost his voice. We brought some wine over." Dawn stated as she held up the wine and looked over at her husband.

Frank smiled, "It's quite alright, why don't you two come on over into the sun room, while dinner is getting finished."

"I'll take that." Nikki took the bag from her hands and walked back into the kitchen.

"Nice place." Xander said the only words that came to his mind. He didn't want them to think he didn't want to be there.

Xander followed Dawn over, he didn't know what to think. Looking at that house, he knew they all had a home life he could only dream of. He had missed out on that because some drunk had a beef with the commissioner. That is all Xander could think of, the Reagans were all American. As he rounded the corner to the sunroom he saw two younger boys sitting down with who Xander assumed to be his grandfather Henry.

"Boys, say hello to your Uncle Xander and your Aunt Dawn." Frank told Xander's nephews.

Jack came over first, his blonde hair and glasses, "Hi, I am Jack, I am the older one. Can I go on a mission with you?"

Xander smiled, "I would have to check with my boss but I think she prefers to keep kids at home but I might be able to get you into training session."

"Really, cool I get to train with a soldier." Jack ran back to his grandfather with a huge smile on his face.

Sean came over next, he seemed shier than his older brother but he came up to Xander, "So how did you lose your eye."

Xander looked at Dawn and back at his nephew, "Someone knocked it out it was a misunderstanding."

Frank, Henry, Danny, and Jamie knew what he said was a lie but they appreciated that Xander had censored himself in front of the boys.

"Okay we're ready." Linda came in with Erin and Nikki behind her.

"Let's go you two, it's time to eat." Henry got up from his chair.

Dawn came and took Xander's arm and walked with him to the other side of the dining room where their seat were. Dawn had Erin beside her and Xander was beside Jamie.

Meanwhile… Willow and Faith

"Do you really think that the new Hellmouth has opened up already?"

"Yes, it was only a matter of time, I feel all wrong Faith, just wrong." Willow implored the dark haired slayer.

"Okay my Number One, I'll take a trip uptown and see what the rich and boring are doing." Faith conceded. She knew Willow had a point, she could feel the badness creeping up.

A moment of awkward of silence passed, "So how do you think the dinner is going?"

"Well, as awkward and boring as Xander is." Faith answered with a little more snark than she intended.

"Goddess I hope that nothing supernatural happens." Willow huffed out as she tried to relax for her meditation.

Faith gave the red-head witch a death glare, "Really, after all this time, you use those words. I'll head over."

Willow's eyes snapped open, "I don't think so, not by yourself you are not wait for me."


End file.
